The objective of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of Intron A and Ribavirin for the treatment of patients with chronic hepatitis C who were never previously treated with Interferon. Interferons like Intron A are made by cells in response to viral infection and are believed to represent the body's first line of defense against viruses. Ribavirin is an investigational drug that has activity against some viruses. Studies of Ribavirin in combination with interferon suggests added benefits for combination therapy over interferon alone. The most important potential benefit is the sustained loss of the hepatitis C virus after the completion of therapy.